To Dream of This
by MarshmallowLove
Summary: Oneshots of OC/HP Characters and HP Characters. Personalised HeadCanons/OneShots! Mostly romance! Send in requests if you want!   Send in Requests if you want!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These are oneshots started on my HP Facebook page. I decided to post them here so I wouldn't clog newsfeeds and the requests were piling up. So even if it isn't about you, they are still nice to read :D **

* * *

><p>With the rest of the sixth years, Madison dragged herself into the gloomy dungeons for double potions with the bat out of hell himself - Snape.<p>

She took her usual place beside George Weasley, who had been split from his partner in crime, Fred, after a disastrous potion that left half the class and Snape caked in smelly, pink slime.

"I'd do anything to get out of this class," Madison complained to George, as she unpacked her ingredients and Advanced Potion-Making.

"Anything?" George asked, a devilish gleam in his bright blue eyes.

"Anything," she repeated firmly. She flipped to the page 394 as stated on the board and her jaw droppd at the complexity of the potion they were to make.

She glanced at George, who had his book open and was already chopping ingredients and throwing them into his cauldron. Well, she thought, At least he knows what he's doing.

Half an hour later, George's cauldron was hissing and bubbling violently, large clouds of thick black smoke unfurling from the cauldron.

"Uh, George," Madison said, cautiously stepping away from the cauldron. "I think something's gone wrong with your potion."

"Possibly," he replied, casually.

It exploded. Madison screamed and ducked, throwing her hands over her head. George reacted slower. When Madison uncovered her face, she saw George's was covered in a murky brown liquid, as well as his robes. He touched his face lightly and winced in pain.

"Weasley!" Snape shouted, his black eyes burning angrily. "This is the last time you will explode a potion in my class! Detention!"

"Sir," Madison said, hesitantly. "I think he should go to the hospital wing."

Underneath the potion dripping from his face, Madison could see his skin was turning a bright red. She pointed this out to Snape who reluctantly let him leave with Madison as an escort.

"You said you would do anything to get out of that lesson," George said, as they climbed the stairs away from the dungeons. "Remeber?"

"Yes I did," she said, confused. "I don't see how..."

It clicked.

"Oh my God." She pulled George to a stop on the staircase, and searched his blue eyes for an explanation. "You shouldn't have done that just so I could get out of potions. Look at you, you're hurt!"

"Madam Pomfrey will wave her wand and I'll be fine," he said, dismissively. "So for your payment."

"Payment?"

"You'd do anything, remember?" he winked. "Me and you. Friday night. What do you say?"

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be lovely :D if you would like a personalised oneshot - say in a review and I will add it to my list :D <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Jenn pressed herself closer to the wall, listening for the slightest sound. George Weasley peered around the corner, his bright red hair a beacon in the dark corridors. She closed her eyes for a brief second, hoping that Snape wouldn't be patrolling the corridors tonight.

"We'll get caught!" she hissed, her heart racing with panic. "And this is all your fault!"

"Relax," George said, in his usual calm and casual tone. "We'll be fine."

They both tensed when the soft padding of paws could be heard coming their way. Jenn's eyes widened and she glanced down the corridor, wishing she wouldn't see the lamp-like yellow eyes of Mrs Norris. George spun around and Jenn was both happy and annoyed to see that his bright blue eyes were sparkling mischievously.

He grabbed her hand and her heart skipped a beat before she was dragged around the corner by George. She kept her mouth shout despite the urge she had to shout at George and demand to know where he was taking her. He skidded to a halt.

"We're on the seventh floor, right?" he asked her, his eyes searched the bare wall in front of them.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. She looked up and down the corridor, once again hearing the quiet paws of Mrs Norris. "George, I think we ought to keep-"

George ignored her and pulled her towards a door that hadn't been there a few moments ago. She was about to voice this to him but he'd already opened it and gently pushed her inside. He joined her after a quick glance up and down the corridor and then closed and locked the door.

It was closet. A small closet filled with Filch's cleaning supplies, hopefully none containing the bottles of diluted dungbombs that had landed George in detention. She lost her footing a bottle of something and George's strong arms caught her.

"This is cosy," she said, as he pulled her closer.

"Just as I wanted."

His lips brushed hers in a tentative kiss as they heard the yowling of Mrs Norris and the angry shouts of Filch.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be lovely :D Requests are welcomed :D <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **A lovely pairing of an OC/Hermione :) This was for a fan on my page - Bernie :)

* * *

><p>"Bernie!" Hermione's exhausted face lit up when she saw the familiar messy brown hair of her favourite Gryffindor as he climbed through the portrait hole. He frowned when he saw the expanse of her homework, reaching nearly three tables, and he shook his head at her.<p>

"It's barely after lunch," he said, as she moved some books so he could sit next to her.

"You know how many subjects I take," she said, simply. "I have to start revision early for OWLs."

"How about a break?" he suggested. "Didn't McGonagall say we need to take breaks during revision?"

"Well..."

"We could take a walk down to the lake," he said, taking the quill from her hand. "Come on."

Twenty minutes later, they were walking together by the lake. The ground was still a little mucky from winter and Bernie would sometimes feel his feet either sinking into the muddy grass or slipping.

Bernie thought now would be a good time to tell her.

"Hermione, I-" he began and suddenly his stomach churned with nerves and his voice caught in his throat. Hermione looked at him curiously, her bushy brown hair lazily waving around her face in the light, cold breeze.

He bit his bottom lip and turned away from her, unable to say it directly to her face.

"Hermione, I just want to say that I think you are the-"

His words were stolen from him as he slipped in the mud and fell flat on his face. He groaned into the ground, wondering how he could even think of telling Hermione how he felt now. He could feel the mud sticking to his face and the front of his clothing and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. He heard Hermione's familar squeal of shock and her hands on his arms as she tried to help him to his feet.

"Bernie, are you okay?" her voice was filled with panic and not with laughter as he had expected. "Are you hurt?"

He heard a squelching sound and realised Hermione had knelt beside him in the mud. He got to his knees and the first thing he saw was her big, brown eyes. He couldn't stop the words that fell from his lips.

"Hermione, I just want to say that I think you are the most amazing person I've ever met and I like you, like you."

She beamed and her face shone like a million stars on clear night.

"Oh Bernie! I thought you were never going to say anything!"

Her fingers gently wiped away the mud on his lips and she kissed him. His heart leaped with joy and despite his muddy attire, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be lovely :) Requests welcomed :D <em>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** OC/Draco - who doesn't love a bit of Draco ;D

* * *

><p>"This is your fault."<p>

Rebecca rolled up the sleeve of her robe and stuck her hand into the bucket of soapy water. In her clenched hand was a thick, yellow sponge and she wanted to throw at the stupid Slytherin lounging in a chair beside her.

"Well, you really should chose your moments more carefully next time."

She looked at the sponge in her hand, to the closed classroom door and then at Draco Malfoy who was too busy gazing out of the window to notice. She threw the soapy sponge and it struck the back of his head before sliding down his back. He shouted in anger, almost toppled off chair in his haste to stand and then spun around to face her. She pressed her lips together to hold in her laughter as his handsome face was contorted in rage.

"I think I chose that moment pretty well, don't you think?" she said, innocently.

Draco's own bucket for scrubbing the desks was within reach. He grabbed the sponge that she had thrown at him and and dropped it into the soapy water. Rebecca, realising what he was going to do, scrabbled to her feet and backed away from the angry Slytherin.

Draco's hand shot out and a wet sponge hit her squarely in the face. She squealed in shock and anger and started forward, grabbing the heavy bucket of water off the desk she'd been sat at and lunged at him. She up-ended the bucket over his head, drenching him completly.

His eyes burned ferociously and she stepped back, feeling like she'd gone too far. Her feet slipped in the puddle of water she'd created in her revenge and before she hit the stone floor, Draco's quick hands caught her.

His eyes were still burning and she was unsure what to do now she was trapped in his arms, her body pressing against his. In one swift movement, his lips crashed down on hers in a hungry kiss.

When they broke apart, Rebecca touched her lips lightly, a little shocked of what just happened.

"You waited until our sixth year to do that?" she said, her voice rising. "And you talk about me not choosing my moments well!"

"Oh, shut up," he sighed, smothering her next argument with a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are lovely :) Requests Welcomed :D <em>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Our favourite Gryffindor Keeper :) Who wouldn't want to be paired with Oliver Wood?

* * *

><p>Oliver Wood was distracted, and for once, it wasn't with Quidditch. It really should be, considering he was in the middle of Quidditch practice, but he couldn't stop himself from searching the stands every ten seconds for a special someone.<p>

Once again, the Quaffle soared past him and through the giant, fifty foot hoop behind him.

"Oliver!" Katie cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "What are you playing at? Get your head in the game!"

Oliver blushed at the telling off and flew down to get the Quaffle.

That was embarrassing, he thought, it should be me telling them to get their heads in the game. Not the other way around.

Half an hour later, he called the practice to an end which surprised his team. He couldn't play straight, not while thinking of her. He walked behind them all as they happily discussed their plans for later, now they had an extra hour and a half. He kept his head bowed and thought of Sarah, who had promised she would be here and what he had planned to tell her.

"I'm sorry."

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. She was leaning against the wall of the changing rooms, an apologetic smile on her beautiful face. Oliver wanted to be mad at her and he was going to voice how annoyed he was at her, but she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"I was held up by McGonagall," she said, resting her face on his chest. "She was telling me that I have to warn you not to distract me in any more lessons, or she'd split us up."

When he didn't say anything, she looked up at him, frowning.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" she said, her eyes growing wide and sad. "You're mad, I can see it. Oliver, I would have been here, I promised, didn't I? Only McGonagall-"

"I love you."

"You what?" Sarah stood there, stunned, her eyebrows in danger of disappearing into her hair. Did he just say what she thought he just said?

"I love you," he repeated, slowly. "I had this plan to tell you after training. There was going to be these special fireworks that Fred and George made, just for this, and then I was going to fly down to the stands and we were going to-"

"I love you, too."

A cheer erupted from inside the changing room. Obviously the team had been listening to everything. Oliver cupped Sarah's face in his hands and kissed her, his heart full and happy with the love for his girl.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are lovely :) Requests Welcomed :D <em>


End file.
